


I could love you forever (I promise I could)

by Ship_theboybands



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Kind of angst at the begining, M/M, but it's like mild angst, i just rlly liked forever train, idk - Freeform, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're on a break and PJ writes a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could love you forever (I promise I could)

**Author's Note:**

> ~if this sucks pls tell me ‘cause I don’t know if if sucks. This will make a lot more sense if you’ve watched Pj’s new short film: “The forever train”. I’m NOT saying this is how it went down, this is purely FICTIONAL~

"I could kiss you forever" was the dumbest thing Chris had ever said to him. At the time he probably thought he was being cute, or sweet, or _honest_ , but he wasn't. He was lying. Because he couldn't kiss Pj forever and he didn't. He didn't kiss Pj forever because he lived far away, and because Pj was always so busy, and because he didn't have enough oxygen in his lungs. Chris claimed that he would be content to kiss Pj forever but the truth is he got bored of him even when they were talking.

They're calling it a break, but it doesn't really feel like one. Surely a break is supposed to feel like relief, like a time out. It doesn't. It feels like something's missing, like there's a hole in Pj's chest. It's like Chris left and he took the forever with him. And he took Pj's heart with him.

They call each other, and they Skype, and Pj goes to see him on his birthday, but it's not how it was. They're pretending they're just friends. They're acting like none of it ever happened.

Pj thought he'd get a lot of work done now, because Chris isn't here distracting him, but he can't find inspiration, and he lacks motivation. Sophie calls him twice, and Jamie once, but he screens there calls because he literally can not think of a word to say to them. His apartment feels cluttered, but also empty at the same time. 

Pj find's Chris's socks under his sheets, and they don't match, and they have little trains on them. And so Pj writes a story.

The story is about a man without a heart, and a boy who has hold of it. And it's called 'forever train'. And it's maybe the best thing he's written since colour bandits.

He doesn't intend on making the story into a film, he really doesn't. He knows it's too personal, and it's not very funny, and all he wrote it for was an emotional outlet. But Blackberry's giving him time at pine wood studios, so he's got to make it count.

Jamie reads it through, and tells Pj it's a good idea, but it needs more humour, and more characters, and more of a story. So Pj re-writes it, and thinks of all the people he could cast as The Boy. He knows plenty of people who could do it, but he also knows that Chris would do it if he asked. He _knows_ he would. And he would do a good job too.

Everything is actually going really fucking well. He has Sophie on makeup, and Jamie's finishing up the set, and Louis' fixing the robot head. And then Chris walks in with a big smile on his face, and a cute shirt, and a peacoat. And Pj walks up and hugs him because he looks FUCKING ADORABLE. He is so,so cute that Pj's going to projectile vomit all over his beautiful set.  
"Hey!" Chris says, muffled into Pj's shoulder.  
"Hey," Pj says, like an outtake of breath,"I missed you."

Pj doesn't tell anyone what's in the suitcase. The film ends when the Train Conductor opens the suitcase, and lets the boy off for not having a ticket because of what's inside. He doesn't tell Jamie, or Sophie, or Louis, or Dan, or Phil, or Chris. It becomes a game, on set, and everyone bets on what its supposed to be.It's his heart, of course. The heartless Train Conductor is only heartless because someone took it and left. And everyone thinks it's a cop out ending until he edits it together and puts in a quiet heartbeat sound.

Before he's put it up, though, he gets a call from Chris.  
"It's his heart, isn't it?"  
"...yes,"  
"Pj, I- you know we haven't broken up, right? This is just a break, so you can get your work done."  
"I know, that's why he tells the boy to hold onto it in the end."  
"Oh. Does that mean..."  
PJ wants to tell him to come home, now. He wants to tell him it's okay, and that they can get back together again, but he knows it's not going to work out. The timing just isn't right.  
"The timing just isn't right," Pj says.  
There's a long pause before Chris says, "I guess we're all squared away. Peaches and cream..."  
Pj lets out a low chuckle, "onions and gravy." He finishes.

And they're not, all squared away that is. This isn't it, for them, this isn't the end. But it feels a lot more like closure than it did last time. It feels like his heart's in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it. that's the story.
> 
> (Ps I was thinking of making this maybe a series where I write head cannons about all there videos together???????? They might not all be as shitty as this...)?!?


End file.
